Dreaming of You
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: MatsumotoXIchimaru. Gin was often the only person's on Rangiku's mind. Little did she know, he felt the same about her as she felt about him.


A/N: This is dedicated to Serene Ice Dragon, who is the Kira to my Amagai, as today is her birthday and Ran/Gin is her favorite pairing. Happy Birthday, Serene! Enjoy the fic. For everyone else, the song used was "Dreaming of you" by Selena. I didn't use the whole song as I don't understand Spanish and it was simply too long to use everything. I know the first three parts of the song are kinda short, but I honestly couldn't think of what to write and needed to build up to the good stuff. I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Please review! )

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too**

Rangiku Matsumoto stared longingly out of the window, her mind reeling, her heart fluttering. She felt giddy, excited. Tomorrow her childhood friend, Gin Ichimaru, would be promoted to captain status. She'd planned the greatest party for him-admittedly, Gin didn't really have a lot of friends, but she'd managed to round up a nice-sized group of her own pals to come. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she surprised him with the party.

She was so happy for Gin. Being promoted to captain status seemed to mean so much to him. She brushed her shoulder-length hair out, her mind filled with thoughts of Gin. It seemed like just yesterday they'd been tiny children together, him leaning over her with a bag of food.

"_Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better", he'd said in that strange accent of his. "My name's Gin."_

"_Gin?", she'd repeated, accepting the food he offered. "Silver? That's a funny name."_

"_And what might your name be?", he asked, sounding more amused than anything._

"_Rangiku", she replied._

"_Like someone named Chrysanthemum has any right to tell someone their name is funny."_

Rangiku laughed softly. She wondered if Gin ever thought back on their first meeting the way she did, and if he got as much enjoyment from it.

**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 'til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**

Finally, she managed to fall into a restless sleep, anticipating the next day. When the sun came up, she jumped out of bed and set up for the party. The day had gone by in a blur, until finally it was time for the party. Drunk Shinigami were everywhere. For once in her life, Rangiku was not amoung the drunk, but Gin looked as though he had had a few too many drinks.

"You holding up there, Gin?", she asked playfully.

He blinked his eyes and stared at her.

"Woah...Rangiku. There's two of you."

She chuckled.

"I think you've had enough to drink", she said.

"Comin' from ya..I must be drunk..." He swayed slightly on his feet. "Ya wanna dance?"

"Are you able to dance, Gin?", she asked.

"Ehhh...probably not, but...", he hiccuped. "I wanna try."

She shrugged and allowed him to lead her away to dance. The "dance" was really just the two of them spinning in a slow circle, but she was just happy to be next to him.

"Ya look beautiful tonight", he told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

His lips came down on hers just them.

Under the stars, at Gin's party to celebrate his new status as Third Division Captain, they shared their first kiss.

**Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there (Am I there?)**

**Of you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care?**

As the years went by, she continued to dance the same strange steps with Gin. They were more than friends, but not quite a couple. Rumors were flying around about Gin these days, rumors that upset her. People would whisper, in hushed voices, that it was Gin Ichimaru who killed Sousuke Aizen. Aizen, who had once been Gin's captain. She refused to believe it-she couldn't believe it. Gin was no saint, but she was sure he'd never _kill_ anyone.

Her frustration made her want to tear her hair out. What exactly was she to him? Did he love her the way she loved him? She couldn't imagine he did. Not with the way he could just up and leave for days on end without telling her a word.

Her hands clenched into fists. She couldn't take this any more. She was defending him, telling everyone that would listen that there was no way Gin had killed Aizen, and yet he wouldn't even tell her what he'd been doing the night Aizen had been killed. He had been with her part of the night, but when she'd woken up that morning for the lieutenants' meeting, he'd been gone.

She stomped out of the tenth division's grounds, heading towards the third squad barracks, determined to find Gin and force him to tell her exactly what he'd been doing the night Aizen had been killed. To help her have a better defense for him. Though he didn't seem to care that most people believed he had committed murder. He wasn't even making any attempts to prove his innocence. While she was at it, she would make him tell her exactly what she was to him, to tell her if he cared about her, or if she was just someone he kept around to sleep with.

As usual, he was no where to be found.

**I just wanna hold you close, but so far all I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you**

He'd left. He was gone. He was gone, and she couldn't stand the anguish. She felt as though she'd never be happy again. She reached for her sake, determined to drink until she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Ummm...Matsumoto?"

The door slid open and Izuru Kira entered shyly, staring at his feet.

She forced a warm smile at him. He looked like he felt just as awful as she did.

"Are you hungry, Izuru?", she asked. "I have some soba buns."

Izuru looked at her, his blue eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry...", he whispered. "About back there, I mean..."

She laughed.

"Well, you were coming at me quite seriously...but I don't remember doing the same!"

He groaned.

Rangiku got him some food and a glass of sake.

"Go on and eat. You need to put some weight on that frame of yours so you can fill out. Like a real man."

Izuru gulped his sake.

"I need more than weight", he said bitterly. "Real men don't draw their swords on women."

She refilled his glass and gulped her own.

"I never wanted to go after you, you know...but Captain Ichimaru said..." a watery gulp escaped Izuru and he gulped his fresh glass. "He said they wouldn't hurt Momo if I did..."

Rangiku pat his back.

"It's OK, I know it was all Gin's fault..."

A sudden flash of anger ran through her.

"Gin, you pig!", she yelled, throwing her sake bottle as hard as she could. "I hope you're really suffering right now!"

Izuru cheered her on.

"Matsumoto! Matsumoto! I'm gonna drink until I puke!"

Rangiku ignored the babbling blond boy and settled down by the window, staring outside.

_I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little longer_, his voice rang in her mind. _Rangiku, I'm sorry._

"You foolish, foolish man", she huffed. "Were you that afraid of being loved? I hate you..."

The tears slipped down her cheeks and her hands shook. All she'd ever wanted was for Gin to be with her. To hold her close and run his long, beautiful fingers through her hair and tell her that he loved her. She sighed and reached for another bottle of sake. It would never happen now.

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight 'til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's no where in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**

A knock on the door pulled Rangiku from her alcohol-induced slumber.

"Come in, the door's open", she said.

The door slid open and her captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya, walked in, concern written all over his young face. The child-captain shut the door behind him.

"Are you OK?", he asked.

She smiled weakly at him and wrapped her pink blanket more tightly around herself.

"Bad question, Captain."

He locked eyes with her.

"I want you to take the day off tomorrow."

She sat up straight in her chair.

"Captain!-"

He held up his hand to cut off her protest.

"I don't want to hear it. You're in no shape to come to work. Take the day off and get your feelings sorted out."

She hung her head.

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

Toushirou's eyes softened.

"Good. Take care of yourself, Matsumoto"

He let himself out and she got up and followed him to the door. She watched the young boy depart until she could see him no longer and then locked the door behind him. Her head was pounding, and her heart hurt more than ever. She vaugly remembered some people from the fourth division taking Shuuhei and Izuru away on stretchers. Something about detox? She couldn't remember. They'd been with her, though. She hoped they were alright.

She went into her bedroom, changed into her nightgown, and slipped into bed. The bed seemed cold and lonely without Gin by her side. She closed her eyes.

_It was a beautiful night, starry and just cool enough to be enjoyable. She walked side-by-side with Gin. _

"_Rangiku, I love you", He said, clasping her hands with his own. "I've loved you for the last seven years."_

_He was wearing a dark blue yukata while she wore a pale pink kimono. _

"_I know you have...", she whispered, gazing at the ground._

_He ran his fingers over her face, lightly stroking her face. _

_She sighed and closed her eyes, a slight blush playing on her cheeks as she leaned towards him. He closed his own eyes and bent slightly at the knees, awaiting the kiss. Their lips met..._

_...then the romantic scenery changed to the battle ground. She watched in horror as Gin, Aizen, and Tousen were lifted up into the sky._

_Gin flashed her a sad, genuine smile._

"_I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little longer. Rangiku, I'm sorry..."_

"_No, Gin!", she cried, as he was borne away from him. "Don't go!"_

_But it was too late, he was already gone._

Rangiku woke up with tears in her eyes. She rolled over on her side.

"Gin...", she whispered.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you**

**And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said "I love you"**

**I love you, too...**

Rangiku watched as Izuru and Gin exchanged half-hearted strikes at each other, neither one really into their fight. She remembered how Gin used to talk about Izuru-when they'd been children, Gin had often told Rangiku about how much he wanted a little brother. Gin had found the younger brother he always wanted in Izuru. That thought broke her heart and she found she couldn't bear to watch them fight with each other one second longer. This was sheer madness. She rushed forward.

"Stop this, both of you", she demanded. Gin had stopped a fight before at her request, she prayed he would stop again.

Both men stopped and stared at her. Gin's eyes widened, the light green orbs gazing at her. His mouth fell open as though he were staring at a ghost.

"Ran...giku...", he whispered.

She slapped him forcefully across the face.

"You bastard", she yelled, losing what little composure she had left. "You use me, up and leave without telling me anything, and now, after being separated a whole year, all you can do is gape at me like an idiot."

"Ummm...Matsumoto...", Izuru said softly. "Now might not be-"

"Don't interrupt me, Izuru". Her gaze turned icy. "Am I just a toy to you, Gin?..."

She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Shinsou clattered to the ground and she felt Gin's arms wrap around her.

"Come now, Rangiku. Dun start cryin' on me..."

Rangiku pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

Izuru took a step forward.

"Matsumoto..."

"Rangiku, watch out!", Gin yelled.

She turned and saw a rouge Cero blast flying at her. There was no time to move. She was going to die.

She felt the weight crashing into her, knocking her to the floor. For a dazed second she lay on the glistening white ground. Then she sat up and saw blood splashing onto the ground. Blood that was not her own. She gasped as she realized what had happened-Gin had shoved her out of the way and taken the blast for her. The silver-haired man collapsed onto the floor.

"Gin!", she cried, going to his side. "Gin, please don't be dead..."

Gin gazed up at her.

"Not dead...yet...headin' there, though..."

"No", she said stubbornly. "You can't die."

She looked away from Gin at the sound of footsteps approaching. She gasped as she saw Izuru walking up with Gin's replacement. She understood the man was Izuru's new captain, but of all the people to be approaching them now.

"...He jumped in front of her and saved her, Captain...", Izuru babbled.

Rangiku saw his face was deathly pale and his hands were clenched in fists. Shuusuke Amagai placed a calming hand on Izuru's shoulder.

"Kira, run ahead. Go inform Orihime we're bringing in another victim."

"R-right!", Izuru stammered. He broke off into a run.

Rangiku noticed Gin's eyes had slipped shut again. She prodded his shoulder, and he groaned, but his eyes did not open.

"We're loosing him", she whispered, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "He can't die...he saved my life. If it weren't for him, I'd be the one lying in his place..."

Shuusuke looked at her, his eyes warm and comforting. He shrugged off his coat and threw it over Gin, covering the wound. Carefully, he lifted the unconscious man into his arms.

"He's going to be alright. Come on, now. We'll get him help."

Rangiku got shakily to her feet and followed Shuusuke's already retreating form. It wasn't long before they reached Orihime-somehow, they'd found a safe area and designated that as the healing grounds. Shuusuke set Gin on the floor before Orihime.

Orihime gasped.

"Don't be alarmed. He won't hurt anyone...I've got to go now, though. Hisagi's still unaccounted for."

The captain ran off, and Rangiku held Gin's hand.

"Can you save him, Orihime? He saved my life..."

Orihime looked down at the man, who had been partially responsible for her confinement. It appeared as though she were debating. Orihime nodded and pulled the coat away from Gin's form with shaking hands.

Rangiku then heard Orihime utter the two most beautiful words she had ever heard before in her life.

"I reject"

The dam inside her broke, and she rubbed Gin's pale hand and cried.

Gin's eyes opened and he stared at her weakly.

"Rangiku?", he whispered.

"Yes", she replied. "I'm here."

"I...love you..."

His voice was so faint, she almost missed it. Her heart jumped and she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. Those words replaced Orihime's as the most beautiful words she'd ever heard. The three words she'd waited forever to hear.

"I love you, too"

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, 'til tomorrow and for all of our lives**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly... **

They had been dating-actually dating-for almost two years. Gin held her hand as they strolled Seiretei on a beautiful, starry night. For some reason, he seemed nervous.

"Ah, Rangiku?", he asked.

"Yes?", she asked.

He spun her around so she was looking right into his eyes and took hold of her hands.

"I was thinkin'...", he said slowly. "We've been together a long time...why don't we get married?"

"Y-you're asking me to marry you?", she asked.

Gin's cheeks colored slightly.

"If ya feel it's too soon..."

She threw herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. With him pinned beneath her, she silenced him with a kiss. After a few minutes of rough kissing, she broke the contact and grinned at him.

"How's that for an answer?"

"Can I assume that's a yes?", Gin teased, reaching up and burying his fingers in her hair.

Rangiku laughed.

"It's a yes."

**(Dreaming, dreaming...with you...tonight...) **


End file.
